La belle au bois dormant
by TeamLouis
Summary: Un sort inconnu, Harry qui devient 'handicapé', et Drago qui en profite...


**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR

**Rating :** M

**Warning : **OS contenant un lemon entre deux hommes.

**Note :** la fin est un peu compliquée, j'ai moi-même eu du mal à me comprendre xD

« -Mais faites quelque chose !

-Je réfléchis Harry, je réfléchis. »

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix d'Hermione. Que j'explique un peu ma situation : je suis actuellement allongé sur un lit, avec l'incapacité de bouger ou d'ouvrir les yeux, tout ça à cause de Drago Malfoy. Il m'a lancé un sort ou je-ne-sais-quoi, qui m'était totalement inconnu lorsque nous nous battions, et je me suis retrouvé complètement handicapé, seule ma bouche et mes oreilles fonctionnent encore. Et le pire, c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas. A lui, ma Némésis. En effet, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je l'observe tout le temps, qu'il peuple mes rêves, que je fantasme sur lui et son corps, que je veux qu'il me fasse sien. Mais il n'a toujours pas compris que j'étais amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'est aperçu de ce nouveau comportement pour le moins étrange! Bref, mes meilleurs amis m'ont transporté jusque dans sa chambre de préfet et ils sont en train de chercher des solutions à mon problème. Et j'espère qu'ils trouveront vite.

« -Mais enfin Malfoy ! C'est quoi ce sort ?! »

Hermione commence à sérieusement s'énerver…

« - Bah en faite, je ne sais pas trop mais…

-Sais-tu au moins comment réparer tes conneries ? cri Ron.

-Pour annuler le sortilège, il faut que la personne qui aime Potter l'embrasse. Cependant, il faut que les sentiments soient réciproques. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté et un poids se fait sentir sur le lit. Il semblerait que mon meilleur ami ait lui aussi du mal à accepter cette dure réalité.

« -Comme ''La belle au bois dormant''…

-Je te demande pardon Granger ? questionne Drago.

-Rien, c'est un dessin-animé moldu. Bien, Harry, il va falloir que tu nous dises qui tu aimes.

-Mais je n'aime personne ! »

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer, et j'espère de tout cœur que son regard n'est pas posé sur moi.

« -D'accord, je vois… Ron, tu vas m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, il doit certainement y avoir une potion ou quelque chose dans le genre. Malfoy, tu restes avec lui, peut-être que les effets du sort vont se dissiper avec le temps. Je fais aussi vite que je peux ! »

Ron se lève précipitamment du lit et bientôt la porte claque. Le silence s'installe entre lui et moi, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il le casse.

« -Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry.

-Tu fais des progrès, tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

-Très drôle Potter.

-Je voudrais juste savoir… Pourquoi tu as utilisé ce sort et pas un autre ? »

Je sens des mouvements près de moi, c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir où il est. Le lit s'affaisse, il est monté dessus et ma respiration s'accélère inconsciemment. Je ramène mes mains près de mon visage au cas où il aurait une envie soudaine de me frapper. Mais il préfère s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et bloque mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, me laissant au bord de l'évanouissement. Je mobilise toutes mes forces pour ouvrir mes paupières, mais rien à faire, je reste désespérément aveugle.

« -Je voulais essayer quelque chose…, m'explique-t-il. »

Et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Avec douceur et délicatesse, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il brise rapidement notre baiser et mes yeux s'ouvrent, je peux de nouveau voir. Le voir. Son visage d'ange, ses traits fins et si peu masculin, son cou gracile, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris.

« -Dois-je en conclure que tes sentiments sont plus qu'haineux envers moi ? dit-il en rigolant.

-Dois-je en conclure que c'est réciproque ? réponds-je sur le même ton. »

Il se penche de nouveau sur mon visage, et ferme les yeux.

« -Ca se pourrait bien… chuchote-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. »

Ses mains lâchent mes poignets pour se faufiler sous ma chemise, frôlant du bout des doigts mon ventre. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser, sa langue caresse doucement ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvre un peu la bouche pour goûter à son souffle chaud. Il appuie son érection contre ma cuisse, je me sens durcir encore plus sous cette sensation. Il quitte ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, le mordant pour y laisser des marques avant de le laper pour apaiser la douleur, tandis que ses doigts s'affairent à retirer un à un les boutons de ma chemise.

« -Drago, Ron et Hermione vont revenir…, dis-je en retenant un gémissement.

-C'est pas grave, répond-t-il avant de saisir mon lobe entre ses lèvres. »

A vrai dire, à cet instant, mes meilleurs amis peuvent rentrer dans la chambre et nous trouver dans des positions plus équivoques les unes que les autres, je m'en fiche complètement. Il écarte le tissu de mes épaules et je me relève pour enlever ce vêtement inutile. Sa langue suit une ligne imaginaire sur mon torse, laissant des trainées brûlantes, jusqu'à trouver ces petits boutons de chair, qu'il prend un malin plaisir à malmener avec de légers coups de dents. Je ne suis plus qu'une masse gémissante, je sens la chaleur établir domicile dans tout mon corps, mon sexe tendu est douloureux, comprimé dans tous ces vêtements. Il doit lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il descend avec une lenteur calculée la fermeture de mon pantalon, tout en déposant des baisers fiévreux sur mon ventre. Mon jean rejoint ma chemise sur le parquet de bois sombre, il imite l'acte sexuel avec sa langue sur mon nombril en me regardant avec débauche et luxure. D'un geste rapide, le seul bout de tissu qu'il me restait m'est retiré, j'hoquète de surprise puis cris de plaisir lorsque sa bouche se referme sur moi. Et sa langue experte entreprend de me faire languir en caressant minutieusement ma virilité gorgée de désir. Lentement, tu fais de longs vas-et-viens, puis accélère subitement le rythme. Je ferme les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir, serrant avec force les draps, je suis au bord de la jouissance.

« -Dray, je…je vais… vais… »

Il arrête tout, je geins de frustration et ça le fait sourire.

« -Pas maintenant…, dit-il en revenant à moi avant de m'embrasser. »

J'encercle sa taille de mes jambes, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que j'attends beaucoup plus de sa part. D'un sort informulé, il se retrouve aussi nu que moi et son index pénètre mon intimité jusque lors inviolée, et je me crispe sous le coup de la douleur.

« -Première fois ? chuchote-t-il. »

J'hoche la tête, honteux, avant qu'il m'embrasse amoureusement.

« -Je vais faire attention… »

Un second doigt rejoint le premier, il fait des mouvements de ciseaux en moi et essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux. Un troisième doigt finit de me préparer, la douleur fait soudainement place au plaisir. Il stoppe et retire sa main, j'écarte d'instinct les jambes, il se place entre elles et soulève mon bassin, et me pénètre avec douceur. Il ne bouge plus, attendant que je m'habitue à lui, et j'entame le premier coup de rein. Il débute un rythme lent, lascif, nous faisant languir, je suis dans l'obligation de le supplier d'accélérer, il frappe de plein fouet ma prostate, m'arrachant un cri d'extase. Nous sommes en parfaite symbiose, ses mains moites contre ma peau humide, ses iris grises plongées dans mes yeux émeraude, nos langues se lâchant pour mieux se retrouver, mes doigts agrippant nerveusement ses cheveux, sa main masturbant sans relâche ma virilité. Un dernier coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, mon dos s'arque violement, des étoiles passent devant mes yeux, ma bouche emprisonne fermement la sienne pour étouffer mon cri, tandis que je jouis dans sa main en mordant avec force sa lèvre inférieure. Il ferme les yeux quand il vient en moi, en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il se retire avant de s'effondrer sur moi, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, je sens son souffle erratique contre ma peau, je frissonne. Je suis perdu dans ma petite bulle de bonheur, mais je suis cependant conscient que mes amis ne vont pas tarder à revenir de leurs recherches à la bibliothèque. Je cherche à me dégager doucement, mais il ne semble pas être de cet avis puisque ses bras me maintiennent encore un peu plus contre lui.

« -Drago, tente-je de le raisonner, ils vont bientôt revenir…

-Non.

-Si, je t'assure que si. »

Il s'assoit subitement, se mord la lèvre, l'air gêné et prend ma main.

« -Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Je me mets dans la même position et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchote-je.

-Ils ne vont pas revenir. Ils savent très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette chambre.

-Mais non, comment veux-tu qu'ils le sachent ? »

A cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment exaspéré.

« -Je ne t'ai pas jeté de sort. C'est une potion qui t'a mis dans cet état.

-Mais non, tu as…

-Ecoute, cela faisait un moment que je doutais de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais l'autre jour, quand j'étudiais à la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu Granger dire à la belette que tu semblais obsédé par moi. J'ai bien évidemment voulu en savoir plus. J'ai donc été les voir et ta meilleure et elle m'a expliqué ses théories. Pour elle, c'était simple : tu étais amoureux de moi. Je lui ai dit que moi aussi. Cependant, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un moyen pour moi de te ridiculiser et m'a forcé à utiliser du Véritasérum. Elle a donc su que mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères. Jusque là tu me suis ?

-Euh.. Je… Oui.

-Bien, reprenons. On a ensuite essayé de trouver un moyen pour que l'on se retrouve tous les deux. On a donc choisi de préparer une potion. Une potion qui te rendrait vulnérable, pour que je puisse obtenir ce que je désirais. Je voulais cependant que tu saches ce qui se passait, c'est pour ça que tu pouvais entendre et parler. Je te passe les détails de la galère pour fabriquer une potion aussi complexe, heureusement que Severus nous a aidé.

-Pardon ? Rogue vous a aidé ?

-Je ne suis pas son filleul pour rien, dit-il en rigolant. Bref, le temps de préparation fut très long, presque deux mois. Elle fut prête à consommer il y trois jours. Hermione a eu l'idée de la verser dans ton jus de citrouille ce matin et devait ensuite se charger de t'emmener jusqu'à moi. Elle devait faire vite car les effets de la potion se dissipent au bout d'une heure. On s'est alors retrouvé dans le couloir, je t'ai provoqué le temps que la potion agisse et j'ai fait semblant de te lancer un sort lorsque tu es tombé. Et, enfin voilà, tu as compris la suite. J'ai eu énormément de chance au niveau du timing, je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais fait si tes yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts au moment où je t'embrassais, termine-t-il avec un maigre sourire. Tu m'en veux ? »

Abasourdi est trop faible à me décrire maintenant. Je me sens trahi, trahi par mes meilleurs amis, qui m'ont caché ce secret pendant deux mois, et trahi par l'homme que j'aime. Mais je leur pardonne, car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir ce que je voulais : lui. Je me rallonge et l'entraine dans ma chute, mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts entremêlant ses cheveux.

« -Tout ce plan machiavélique pour être sûr de la nature de mes sentiments envers toi, tu m'impressionnes Drago, vraiment, ironise-je.

-Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que je ne doute plus de mes sentiments… Je t'aime…, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi…, dis-je sur le même ton en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser. »

Il se blottit contre mon torse et j'hume vivement le parfum qu'il dégage. On profite pleinement de notre statut de couple, tout nouveau, tout beau. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

« -C'est bon, vous avez fini ?!

-Ron, sors ! Maintenant ! nous crions d'une même voix.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait comme prévu.

-Non, comme tu peux le voir, on se bat tout nu dans le même lit, pour changer. »

Mon meilleur ami met ses mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace de dégout.

« -C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir ! dit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement. »

Mon petit ami me regarde avec intensité. Je soupire, il fait de même. Je rigole, il fait de même. Je l'embrasse, il fait de même. Je lui dis que je l'aime, il fait de même. Je m'endors, appréciant sa chaleur, il fait de même…


End file.
